Six ans plus tard
by Cazolie
Summary: Harry vit sa vie de jeune homme, de parrain et de sauveur du monde sorcier.


Harry Potter baissa la tête, les yeux obstinément fixés sur le trottoir. Avec un peu de chance, personne ne le reconnaîtrait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et accéléra le pas. Il ne voulait pas être en retard. Il avait tendance à perdre la notion du temps depuis qu'il était rentré en Grande-Bretagne.

Cela faisait deux mois que lui et Ron, ainsi que d'autres stagiaires du Ministère, étaient partis pour l'Inde, qui avait demandé l'aide de l'Angleterre. Cela allait faire cinq ans que les deux sorciers avaient commencé la formation d'Auror. On avait bien sûr proposé à Harry de sauter des étapes, étant donné tout ce qu'il avait accompli, mais il avait refusé. Pour Ron, d'abord, qui le méritait autant que lui, car il l'avait suivi, soutenu, mais aussi pour lui-même. Il avait sa dignité.

Ils avaient donc passé deux mois dans les villes surchargées d'Inde, à aider les autorités à contrôler un groupe d'opposants au gouvernement sorcier. On les avait laissé seuls pour la première fois, du moins sur une opération de cette ampleur. Cela avait été une expérience incroyable, mais Harry était content d'être de retour, même si le soleil indien lui manquait. D'après Ginny, ses yeux ressortaient encore plus qu'avant grâce à son bronzage.

La cloche d'une église sonna quatre heures quelque part dans la campagne, le son se diffusant dans cette journée d'été, et Harry s'empressa de tourner dans une rue. Il sourit en voyant sa destination, impatient. Il s'arrêta devant la grille qui fermait le jardin, peu désireux d'entrer pour faire face à des sorcières de quarante ans qui chercheraient à lui parler pendant des heures.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit enfin quelques mamans sortirent en tenant leurs enfants par la main. Les familles de sorciers s'organisaient pour faire l'école à leurs enfants à la maison, de sorte qu'ils n'aient pas à aller dans une école moldue où leurs pouvoirs naissants pourraient poser des problèmes. Andromeda Tonks s'était donc entendue avec des amies pour que Ted suive des cours avec d'autres enfants sorciers.

Une petite tête surmontée d'une chevelure d'un brun terriblement banal apparut à la porte, alors que les sorcières jetaient des regards intrigués à Harry, puis émerveillés à mesure qu'elles le reconnaissaient. Mais avant qu'aucune d'elles aient pu dire quelque chose, le petit garçon brun cria :

- HARRY !

Les cheveux de Ted Lupin tournèrent au bleu électrique et il se rua vers son parrain, qui s'accroupit en riant pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ted bouscula toutes les respectables sorcières et arriva comme un boulet de canon contre Harry.

Harry le serra contre lui, les yeux fermés, incroyablement heureux.

- T'es parti trop longtemps ! s'exclama le petit garçon en se dégageant des bras de son parrain pour sautiller tout à son aise devant lui.

- Je sais Teddy, je suis désolé, sourit Harry en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Mais promis, je ne pars plus !

- C'est vrai ? interrogea Ted, suspicieux – du moins autant qu'un petit garçon de six ans pouvait l'être.

- Ouais, parce que c'est l'heure de goûter !

Un véritable hurlement de joie lui répondit et Harry éclata de rire. Il se releva, prit la main de Ted dans la sienne et évita royalement le regard de toutes les mamans qui le regardaient comme s'il était Merlin en personne. La prochaine fois, il mettrait une cagoule.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? reprit Ted alors que Harry l'entraînait à sa suite.

Harry retint un sourire en se penchant vers son filleul. Deux mois n'avaient pas suffit à lui faire passer son amour pour les questions.

- Prendre le Magicobus.

Pour toute réponse, Ted se remit à sautiller, secouant la main de Harry dans tous les sens.

Ils auraient tout aussi bien pu rester devant la maison pour appeler le bus, mais Harry préférait éviter la compagnie des sorcières. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'abri de ses potentielles fans en délire, il agita sa baguette et le bus pour sorciers déboula presque aussitôt dans un fracas de pneus crissants. Les portes s'ouvrirent et la voix criarde d'Ernie les accueillit.

- Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus ! Mais... C'est Harry Potter !

- Salut Ernie, sourit Harry en soulevant Ted pour le faire monter. Toujours pas de contrôleur ?

- Nan. Ca intéresse pas. Et puis personne n'est aussi bon que Stan, même s'il parlait trop.

Ernie se pencha pour voir Ted, ses épaisses lunettes lui faisant des yeux énormes. La bouche de Ted s'arrondit en un petit O, même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait le chauffeur du Magicobus.

- Salut, petit Ted. Alors, où est-ce que vous allez ?

Harry lui donna une adresse et sortit l'argent nécessaire, alors que Ted continuait à fixer Ernie, subjugué.

- C'est parti, accroche-toi bien p'tit gars !

Harry étouffa un juron et prit Ted dans ses bras juste à temps pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas projeter à l'autre extrémité du bus. Ernie accéléra brusquement et en un rien de temps ils quittèrent le village. Ils furent à Londres en quelques minutes et Harry fut plus que ravi de descendre. Il aimait bien Ernie mais il ne s'habituerait décidément jamais à sa façon de conduire. Le balai, c'était bien plus sûr. Teddy ne semblait pas du même avis, puisqu'il fit un signe de la main plein de tristesse au Magicobus lorsqu'il disparut, ses cheveux perdant un peu de leur éclat.

Mais une voix venant de derrière eux lui fit retrouver son sourire :

- Ted, Harry !

- Ginny !

Teddy considéra un instant sa main dans celle de son parrain, puis la jeune femme rousse qui s'avançait vers eux, et lâcha finalement Harry pour se précipiter vers elle. Elle le souleva en riant, des mèches folles s'échappant de sa tresse. Voilà. Harry avait tout ce dont il avait besoin : son petit Ted et Ginny, avec son fichu caractère, ses tâches de rousseur et son sourire, qui n'avait rien perdu de son éclat malgré les malheurs.

Ted posé sur la hanche, elle s'avança vers Harry. Ils s'étaient retrouvés la veille, Mrs. Weasley ayant invité Harry au Terrier pour fêter leur retour, à Ron et lui.

Il l'embrasse sur la joue et Ted émit un petit « Beurk ».

Les deux jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire et Ginny le reposa par terre. Il s'empressa de prendre leur main et trépigna :

- Alors ? On va goûter ?

Ils allèrent jusqu'à un salon de thé où Harry et Ginny avaient l'habitude de se retrouver. Ted babilla tout le long du chemin à propos de ses camarades de classe et de son chat, Norbert.

Ils s'installèrent à une petite table sur le trottoir, profitant du soleil. Ted demanda un gâteau aux fraises, comme d'habitude.

- Dis-moi Teddy, lança Harry alors que son filleul se taisait enfin, la bouche pleine. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à l'école aujourd'hui ? Tu n'avais pas l'air très content.

Au grand étonnement de Harry et Ginny, le petit garçon rougit. Pourtant cela n'arrivait presque jamais.

Un petit sourire se peignit sur le visage de Ginny et elle se pencha vers lui.

- Ted ? T'as une amoureuse ?

Il secoua la tête beaucoup trop énergiquement pour que ce soit plausible et les deux jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire.

- Allez Ted, dis-nous tout ! insista Harry.

Après quelques instants à se tortiller sur sa chaise, il avoua enfin :

- Elle s'appelle Clara et elle est trop belle mais elle veut pas être mon amoureuse !

- Mais pourquoi ? T'es le plus beau garçon de la classe, assura Ginny.

- Elle dit... (il fronça le nez pour se rappeler et acheva:) elle dit que mon papa c'était un loup-garou !

- Quoi ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Harry et Ginny s'empressa de poser sa main sur la sienne, l'implorant du regard pour qu'il se calme. Mais Harry n'avait aucune envie de se calmer. Cependant, pour Ginny et Ted, qui le regardait sans comprendre, il fit un effort. Il avait toujours détesté qu'on s'en prit à Remus Lupin mais c'était encore pire depuis qu'il était mort. C'était un héros, et on avait pas le droit de bafouer sa mémoire.

Harry retira doucement sa main de celle de Ginny en lui adressant un sourire furtif et prit les petits doigts de Ted dans les siens. Ted regarda un instant Ginny, perdu. Pourquoi son parrain était-il tout d'un coup si sérieux ?

- Teddy, il ne faut jamais laisser quiconque dire du mal de ton père, d'accord ? Ne laisse pas les gens te faire croire qu'il était méchant ou... ou un traître ou je ne sais quoi. Tu te rappelles tout ce qu'on a t'a dit sur lui ?

Il hocha la tête.

- C'était un chouette papa non ?

Un sourire refit son apparition sur le visage du petit garçon.

- Si cette Clara pense comme ça, c'est qu'elle doit être un peu stupide, conclut Harry.

- D'accord, je lui dirai, reprit tranquillement Teddy en saisissant sa cuillère.

- NON !

- Mais c'est toi qui vient de le dire, gémit-il, son regard allant de l'un à l'autre des adultes sans comprendre pourquoi ils s'étaient tous les deux récriés de la sorte.

Harry et Ginny, pris au dépourvu, lui concédèrent finalement qu'il pouvait le lui dire s'il voulait, se retenant difficilement de rire.

Harry s'attaqua à son gâteau, tout souci apparemment oublié. Mais Ginny le connaissait trop pour ne pas remarquer le pli légèrement crispé de sa bouche quand il souriait. Le moindre rappel des événements le plongeait dans des souvenirs trop douloureux.

Alors qu'il était en train de dire quelque chose à Ted, elle saisit son menton, se pencha par-dessus la table et l'embrassa. Puis elle se rassit comme si de rien n'était, sans tenir compte des mimiques dégoûtées de Ted. Harry la regardait, surpris. Et enfin, un sourire sans nuage étira ses traits.

Il fallut un énorme effort de persuasion de la part de Harry et Ginny pour réussir à convaincre Ted que, non, il ne pouvait pas manger tous les gâteaux de la boutique, puis ils rentrèrent chez Andromeda Black.

Les cheveux de la grand-mère de Teddy avaient tourné au blanc après le décès de son mari, de sa fille et de son gendre. Heureusement, Ted était là. Et elle était là pour Teddy. Elle était une grand-mère extraordinaire.

Ils firent un gâteau tous les quatre – Teddy n'en aurait jamais assez – et Harry et Ginny l'aidèrent à faire ses devoirs pendant qu'il cuisait. Ted resta plus tard que d'habitude à table, ce soir-là. Quand il commença à piquer du nez sur son dessert à moitié mangé, Harry le prit contre lui pour monter le coucher. Le petit garçon crocheta ses bras autour du cou de son parrain, déjà à moitié endormi. Mais, une fois en pyjama, il réclama une histoire. Harry s'exécuta de bonne grâce et s'assit sur le bord de son lit pour lui raconter quelque chose.

Lorsqu'il redescendit, vingt minutes plus tard, il s'attarda un instant sur les photos accrochées au mur. Il y avait Nymphadora à différents âges, avec ou sans ses parents, et enfin, au rez-de-chaussée, l'unique photo de la famille Lupin, accompagnée de la photo de mariage de Remus et Nymphadora. Il s'immobilisa devant le visage souriant des parents de Teddy. Il resta là quelques instants, absorbé, puis se dirigea finalement vers le salon, où Ginny et Andromeda discutaient. Il s'assit sur le canapé avec Ginny et enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se poser, durant ces deux derniers mois, et revenir en Angleterre ramenait beaucoup de souvenirs.

- Harry ?

Il se redressa et essaya de sourire à Ginny, mais elle posa doucement une main sur son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai juste.. J'avais oublié à quel point il pouvait ressembler à Remus. Il a les mêmes yeux.

Andromeda hocha la tête et avala une gorgée de tisane avant de prendre la parole :

- C'est ça qui est merveilleux, Harry. A travers Teddy, c'est un peu de Dora et Remus qui vit.

Il acquiesça et attira Ginny contre lui. La joue posée sur ses cheveux, il garda le silence quelques instants. Andromeda avait raison. Il fallait se réjouir de la vie, et non pas s'appesantir sur les morts.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté comme histoire ? s'enquit Ginny, dans l'espoir de détourner Harry de ses sombres pensées.

- L'histoire de trois sorciers qui combattirent un troll dans les cachots, rit-il.

- Quel narcissisme, je ne te pensais pas comme ça !

- Eh, je n'y peux rien s'il l'adore !

- J'ai essayé de le la lui raconter une fois, s'exclama Andromeda, mais il a dit que je ne savais pas le faire aussi bien que toi ! Je pense qu'il va la réclamer à chaque fois que tu viendras pour un bout de temps. D'ailleurs, tu ne repars pas tout de suite j'imagine ?

Ginny se libéra des bras de Harry pour prendre sa tasse de tisane, posée sur la table basse, sans parvenir à cacher son sourire. Harry ne put que l'imiter alors qu'elle répondait à sa place :

- Oh non, le vingt-cinq juin va arriver très vite maintenant, et il y a encore des tas de choses à faire.

- Il n'arrivera jamais assez vite à mon goût, commenta Harry.

- Tu parles, ce n'est pas toi qui as tout organisé !

- Plains-toi au ministère, Ginny ! rétorqua-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire et Harry se renfonça dans le canapé. Vingt-cinq juin. Il allait épouser Ginny dans un mois.

Ils finirent par quitter Andromeda et décidèrent de se promener dans la campagne avant d'appeler le Magicobus. La nuit venait tout juste de tomber et l'air était à peine frais. La soirée idéale, en somme.

- On va visiter un appartement demain ? interrogea Harry alors qu'ils déambulaient, main dans la main.

- Ouais, à deux pas du ministère. Et de notre bar préféré, ce qui n'est pas négligeable si tu veux mon avis.

- Pochtronne, commenta-t-il.

- Fallait pas m'initier à la bière moldue mon p'tit pote Potter.

- Fallait pas me demander, Ginevra !

- Arrête ! Je déteste quand on m'appelle comme ça !

- Je suis au courant, l'informa-t-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

- Parfait. Parce que si tu promets d'aimer Ginevra Weasley toute ta vie, je crois que ne me sentirai pas concernée.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses y échapper mais soit. Mais dis-moi, ça ne te prends pas trop de temps sur ton entraînement ?

Seul le silence lui répondit et il s'arrêta, surpris, empêchant Ginny d'aller plus loin.

- Ginny ?

Elle se dandina un instant, les yeux fixés sur la sol, et se décida enfin à le regarder.

- Je vais quitter les Harpies, Harry. Ca fait déjà un mois que je ne suis plus que remplaçante.

Voilà qui était inattendu. Et incompréhensible. Ils n'en avaient même pas parlé !

- Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il. Tu fais partie d'une des meilleures équipes de Grande-Bretagne !

- Je sais mais... Je veux avoir du temps pour toi, pour te voir et puis... et puis je veux avoir un bébé et pouvoir m'occuper de lui sans avoir besoin de le confier à je ne sais qui qui ne pourra jamais l'aimer autant que moi et...

Elle s'interrompit, les joues rouges, attendant une réaction de la part de Harry. Mais il la fixait, le visage impassible.

- Harry ? Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt mais je préférais qu'on en parle autrement que par lettres. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi tu sais, c'est pas juste une idée comme ça ou... Harry !

Il venait de la prendre dans ses bras, la soulevant à moitié du sol.

- Je t'aime, Ginny.

- Je..euh, moi aussi Harry mais...

Sans lui laisser l'occasion de poursuivre, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle venait de dire exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Ils allaient avoir une famille. Celle qu'on avait arraché à Harry.

Ginny se détacha de lui, ses doigts glissés dans ses cheveux, un petit sourire sur le visage.

- Ron est à l'appartement, tu penses ?

- Nope, rendez-vous avec Hermione, répondit Harry en sortant sa baguette de sa poche, voyant très bien où elle voulait en venir.

Il agita la mince tige de bois dans l'air alors qu'elle reprenait :

- Je me demande s'il va finir par la demander en mariage.

Harry essaya de prendre un air innocent mais Ginny le repéra aussitôt.

- Tu sais quelque chose ! Oh allez dis-moi ! Promis, je ferai comme si je ne savais rien !

Il savait que c'était tout à fait faux, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trépigner quand quelqu'un faisait une annonce qu'elle connaissait déjà. Mais il n'avait pas le cœur de lui refuser cela.

- Bon d'accord, mais pas un mot à Ron !

- Promis ! C'est pour ce soir ?

- Ouais.

Elle lui sauta au cou avant d'entamer une danse de la joie sur le trottoir. Le Magicobus arriva à ce moment-là et Harry la poussa à l'intérieur en riant.


End file.
